Insomnio, refrío y ¿Friend zone?
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Bobby sufre de insomnio, Kitty está enferma y de mal humor, así que el criogénico decide bajarle la fiebre, mientras piensa en cómo evitar la temida friend zone. ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Este fic va dedicado a Apailana, que cumplió años el 9 de este mes. Espero que hayas pasado un genial cumpleaños y disfrutes de este pequeño regalo.**

* * *

El insomnio apestaba. Bobby caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, pensando en eso y en la posibilidad de tomar prestado un auto para ir a comprar helado o comenzar con una investigación nocturna sobre quién se había robado su reserva personal. Todos ahí sabían que era uno de los estudiantes más antiguos que tenía un hábito muy predecible, el cual tenía que ver con sentarse en el islote de la cocina para saborear helado. Predecible porque su don seguramente lo delataba de no ser un aficionado a las Bananas Foster*.

Como sea, ninguna de sus opciones pareció buena idea cuando pasó por la sala de recreación y oyó el sonido del televisor. El chico que no dormía podría apreciar su compañía por esas horas. Así que ingresó para pasar el rato, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba, sino con una Kitty Pryde con la nariz como la del reno Rodolfo y pañuelos de papel rodeándola, mientras se cubría los hombros con una manta.

—Hola, Kitty —la saludó alegre, cuando se dejó caer junto a ella, en el sofá. El ceño fruncido de la chica fue otra cosa que no se esperaba—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo dormir —replicó con voz gangosa, antes de toser. No le preguntó qué hacía él ahí, pero de cualquier forma quiso decírselo, le gustaba hablar con ella.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —bromeó un poco, con una gran sonrisa—. Yo no puedo dormir casi nunca.

—No te lo pregunté, Bobby —le recordó con notable malestar. Realmente debía sentirse mal para estar tratándolo así, ella era una niña adorable que siempre sonreía, por eso le gustaba tanto a él. Aunque aún no se lo hubiera dicho y trataba de ir haciendo pequeños movimientos hasta poder juntar el coraje necesario para decírselo. Los amigos que confiesan su amor suelen terminar en ese temido lugar (según Jubilee) llamado la _friend zone_. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en las escuelas normales así que tendía a confiar en la chica pirotécnica y su conocimiento de la _vida rea_ l, fuera de la mansión.

Desde Rogue, no había intentado tanto para que una niña le prestara atención. Él era el chico de oro que no paraba de hacer bromas, era rubio y tenía ojos azules. No es como si conseguir chicas fuera algo difícil, pero parecía estar atraído por las mutantes que lo repelían o impedían contacto, como Rogue.

"Espera un minuto" —pensó, algo extrañado. ¿Por qué pensaba en Rogue? No es como si la extrañara. Especialmente porque ella lo había botado. Nunca iría a Francia, luego de eso… o bueno, Nueva Orleans…

"Estúpida geografía" —refunfuñó mentalmente. Los números siempre habían sido más fáciles.

—Bobby, cuando alguien te trata como basura, suele ser una indirecta para que te marches —la voz gangosa de Kitty lo sacó de su divague mental.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo ante las palabras de la chica, aunque no la había oído realmente, solo posó su mano en la frente de Kitty. Las mejillas sonrojadas le habían llamado la atención.

—¿Si quiera estás oyendo? Estoy enferma, estoy de mal humor y estoy cansada ¿Quisieras dejarme sola? —le pidió enfurruñada, como si de una niña caprichosa se tratase.

—Tienes fiebre —replicó Bobby. Definitivamente no estaba oyendo. Kitty resopló suave, porque una nariz tapada de mocos ni siquiera permitía algo tan simple como demostrar enfado correctamente—. Permíteme. —Le quitó un extremo de la manta que la cubría, para extenderla por detrás de su propia espalda, mientras metía el brazo izquierdo por detrás de la castaña.

—¿Qué estás…? —trató de protestar, mientras el chico se acomodaba, de tal manera que ambos quedaron envueltos por la manta y él la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo. El corazón de Kitty comenzó a bombear demasiado a prisa, si antes tenía temperatura, ahora debía estar ardiendo.

—Iceman… tú sabes. —Se encogió un poco de hombros al decirle, a modo de explicación. Luego llevó la mano derecha hasta la frente de ella, descendiendo su temperatura corporal.

—Bien… puedes quedarte, pero en silencio ¿Si? —le pidió, intentando por todos los medios, no tartamudear. No es que fuera orgullosa, ni nada, pero las chicas buenas no podían ir por la vida demostrando total entrega a los chicos. Sus padres se lo habían dejado muy en claro y aunque Bobby no fuera el tipo de chico que tomaba atribuciones inadecuadas con las señoritas, ella confiaba en lo que sus padres le enseñaron.

—Por supuesto —aceptó, quitando la mano de su frente y tomando el control remoto para cambiar de canales.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella, solo para arrebatárselo de nuevo al entrar en fase, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Eso es injusto —refunfuñó él.

—La vida es injusta —se burló con una pequeña risa y sonrisa victoriosa. Él no podría quitárselo otra vez.

A Bobby no le molestaba realmente haber perdido luego de esa sonrisa.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, Kitty fue recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Bobby, quien se preguntaba si debía anotar eso como un punto a su favor o solo como consecuencia de altas horas de la noche y un resfrío.

Solo pasó un momento hasta que él posó sus labios en la frente de la castaña, logrando un estremecimiento de ella, más provocado por la cercanía del chico que por el frío contacto. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero bien podía excusarse diciendo que comprobaba si aún tenía fiebre.

"Mi madre lo hacía de esa manera ¡Lo juro!" —ensayaba mentalmente.

Kitty se removió, haciendo que Bobby se retirara. A fin de cuentas ella estaba de mal humor, no le sorprendería que se hubiera enfadado. Su propio buen humor permanente chocaba con el malestar de las personas normales. Coloso solía terminar haciendo _origami_ con los cubiertos, por eso.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Kitty se quedó recargada en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos, dejando algunos centímetros entre ellos. No pudo evitar pensar que seguía siendo bonita a pesar de estar enferma y eso era un buen indicio para optar por iniciar con una relación (cuando dejara de ser un cobarde).

—El cine —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría ir al cine para nuestra primera cita —explicó, haciendo que el criogénico contuviera el aliento—. Luego puedes congelar la fuente del patio y mientras yo estoy muy emocionada por tus poderes y por poder patinar, puedes besarme.

—¿Kitty, tú…? —comenzó a tartamudear, cuando sintió el sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas y el corazón perdiendo el compás—. Quiero decir ¿tú y yo…?

—Shhh… —le pidió que se detuviera, llevando su pequeña mano hasta los labios de Bobby—. Rogue no es la única dama por aquí. —Sonrió con dulzura y él ni siquiera logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para pensar con nostalgia de su ex novia, quien acababa de ser nombrada. A fin de cuentas la chica que le gustaba estaba dando el primer paso—. Solo finge que no dije nada hasta que me lo propongas —le pidió con aire juguetón.

Él asintió en silencio. Y ella se volvió a acurrucar, mirando al televisor.

Ahora Bobby debía prestar atención a lo que estaban viendo para saber qué película elegiría para su cita. Aunque fuera difícil, considerando que la chica que le gustaba había olvidado su mal humor y había roto su racha de chicas que le atraían, pero lo rechazaban o alejaban.

"Maldición, una comedia romántica" —blasfemó mentalmente, con algo de resignación.

Por lo menos le gustaba patinar.

* * *

 **N/A: en momentos como estos me pregunto cómo se busca un beta, porque me hacía falta al escribir. No termino de estar segura, así que la críticas serán consideradas (como es usual) e incluso pueden llevar a una edición de esto.**

 ***Bananas Foster es un postre que lleva fuego. De ahí el, casi, chiste.**

 **¡Espero no haberte decepcionado** **Apailana! Saludos bonita y que el universo conspire a tu favor.**


End file.
